Indiana Jones: Love's Last Adventure
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: This is to fill in the gap between akator and that lame excuse of a wedding scene! The proposal, the pre-wedding nerves and eventual inclusion of characters that were not in the movie. Basically this is therapy for KOTCS-sufferers! Ch4up R
1. Lost In Waiting

**Indiana Jones: Love's Last Adventure **

**Alright People this is compensation for the dismal lack of real interest in Indy and Marion's love story and appalling wedding scene. I have not read the novelisation of KOTCS nor do I want to, this is from twenty years worth of fandom! Tell me what you think! Please Be Nice**

* * *

Henry Jones Junior was a man consumed by a nervousness he had never known before, when he was in his prime it would come about by yet another sticky situation caused by a good adventure mislaid. Back then the nerves would find a solution; an educated guess or a crack of the bullwhip to fend off his enemy. But this was an enemy he couldn't fight, no amount of archaeological know-how or charisma could fend off father time, yet it wasn't time he was worried about. He stopped thinking about that the day of Marcus Brody's funeral; a cold day in autumn did not sway mourners from paying their respects. Indiana knew then his adventures were never going to be the same after that, the biggest kick he got out of the whole thing was to tell Marcus about it. Marcus was a substitute father to the maverick professor, alone in his room Indiana wondered if he should have told him that. In a subtle and conservative way of course, it pained him to recall that in all the years they knew each other Indy had never made that effort.

Staring in the mirror and picking at his tie he wished the old dinosaurs of Marcus and his father were still with him, his father would be sarcastic of course noting the thirty years it took for him to admit Marion Ravenwood was the only one for him. Indiana Jones had faced dangers beyond comprehension, not least the trial of the thugee cult that would still linger in nightmares on occasion. But he was a coward in love and was perhaps was the only adventure he was reluctant to face, yes this particular wedding day of his was a long time coming.

"You ready Pop? It's the bride that supposed be late not the other way around" A patronising voice shook him out of his thought, his knock was impatient, his manner cocky. Mutt was a Jones boy all right and if history did repeat itself it would take at least six years to iron the edges out.

"Yeah kid, I'm just wrestling with a tie" Indy grumbled before opening the door to the quiff-haired sharp-suited rascal: Was a sky-blue suit really a good idea? Henry senior doubted that, maybe it was because he was so damn used to his khaki trousers.

"Wrestling with a tie? By Mom's account you wrestled snakes, a German giant and getting dragged under a truck and you're done in by a tie?" Scorned Mutt, an aptly titled nickname his father thought – always biting at somebody's heels.

"Cut your old man some slack kid; I'm getting married in less than an hour!" Bemoaned the professor, he caught a tense look in his son's eyes and not for the first time either.

"Yeah well, I'm drivin' you there so what are ya worrying' for?" Mutt asked knowingly, it had been six months since Akator and yet Mutt would leave his father in all sorts of awkward questioning.

"Still not too sure about me are ya kid?" Indiana shook his head and slipped on his sky-blue jacket, he smoothed out the creases and buttoned it: Turning to his son expectantly

"Yeah well, the jury's still out" Mutt shrugged before rubbing his nose to disguise his discomfort, he did not want to stay forever angry with his father but he could not get rid of his frustration.

"Thought as much" The world-weary archaeologist crooned, smoothing over his grey hair Indiana Jones once again coughed out his quiet panic.

"I'll get the car ready...you sure you don't wanna take the bike, one last hurrah or whatever you call it?"

"No, it wouldn't look good Mutt; A couple of years ago I wouldn't have given a rat's ass about pomp and pageantry, but I'm fifty-eight and assistant-dean of a highly-respected college: So no we won't be taking the bike" Indiana's words were drenching with nerves, Mutt swore he heard his own man stutter.

"Jeez Dad I'm only asking' – I'll be waiting outside, God" Mutt whined, pulling the door behind him, Indy could hear him mumble as he made his way downstairs. Another stumbling block on his wedding day was all he needed.

His lack of confidence in his parenting skills coaxed out the professor's self-doubt: Recalling the night he proposed as with everything relating to the hapless Doctor Jones, it didn't go down too well. A romantic meal at Giorgio's was what he thought would be a ticket to easy street, no such luck. Marion looked lovely in her amber dress; it was hard to imagine her as the wild thing he knew so many years ago. It was restrained under the conformity of white gloves, affable manners and pill box hats but it was still there, somewhere.

"You've come quite a long way Jones; from a bum to a scoundrel to a dean – A crazy transformation if ever there was one" Marion widened her eyes in sarcasm and unruly chewed on a piece of ciabatta bread, slamming the wine glass down the way she used to. Oh yeah the old Marion was in there somewhere.

"Strangers things have happened; hope I don't bite off more that I can chew" Indiana grinned nervously, as he felt for the tiny box that was his pocket.

"Story of your life though, isn't it? I know you; you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Marion gibed mercilessly, jabbing him in the arm the way she used to. It was almost like old times...Almost.

"I'm not getting any younger Marion, sooner or later a man has to view his...options" He replied with a quiver, Marion narrowed her eyes with concern as he had been acting rather odd lately: Fidgeting, awkward, clumsy – she thought that the responsibility of being assistant dean was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Then again that was just Indy being Indy.

Henry Jones Junior's nerves were in danger of being shot to pieces, he secretly felt embarrassed that with all the near-misses he had had over the years, none troubled his mind or heart than that of Marion Ravenwood. Almost spilling his drink he reached for the tiny velvet box and with one deep breath slid it towards Marion. She didn't see it a first as her view was marred by a petite vase in the centre of the table, innocently leaning over to see what he was up to.

"I should be kneeling but I guess that's a little foolhardy at my age, t-the sentiment is still there though. I mean you know I love ya, I always have loved ya – What I'm trying to say is, marry me?" He was bleating now, Indiana Jones fearless archaeologist was bleating in front of the woman he loved and hated himself.

Marion was in the _middle_ of eating her Pasta when the penny dropped, for a second she was euphoric and then the doubt crept in and the bad memory of what came before and then young Mutt. She bolted out the door still chewing her food and furiously shaking her head, a waiter walked up to the stunned professor who simply raised his index finger. Following Marion he had to endure middle-class American conservatives looking at him with a suspicious eye.

He found Marion pacing up and down the street corner, her graceful manners had gone, her stance was rigid and tense and she didn't look happy. When she saw him she furiously began to shake her head again.

"You are some piece of work do you know that?" Marion fumed, raising two intrusive hands right in front of him, fingers pointing, accusing.

"What? I asked you to marry me, not to drink poison or to tell you I'm going away on a trip for the museum. I simply asked you to be my wife"

"What is this? Three strikes and you're out? We did all this twenty years ago remember: Or should that be tried, next thing I knew I was heading to England with Colin and you went, where was it...Portugal?" Marion was feigning interest, Mutt was a year old when she received Indiana's last letter. It was brief and lacked emotion, a gesture of congratulations on her marriage.

"That whole thing was irrational, yes but life-long searches to that to people!" Indiana squirmed, it was a lousy excuse and he knew it.

"A cross; you put your life _our lives_ on hold for a cross?" Marion was dumbstruck, full of sarcasm despite her hurt. Indiana had no more surprises for Marion, just as Marion had no more surprises for Indiana.

"Life-long searches can do that to a man, I was proving myself to too many people that in the end I couldn't take it so..." Indiana winced as his words trailed off; he was deeply ashamed of himself: Indiana Jones never winced at anything; not with the ark, not with Mola Ram, not with Rene Belloq. But this one woman this fiery and boisterous woman had his heart and more than likely...his soul too.

"You chickened out?" Marion sneered, mischief sparkled in her eyes she was enjoying his discomfort yet somehow Indy knew she was warming to him.

"I...chickened out" He mumbled; the professor gained his composure and salvaged his dignity from the scornful woman, his girlfriend - hook or by crook - his wife-to-be.

Marion looked at him with gleeful eyes and made a lop-sided grin, crossing her arms more casually this time she turned away then looked back at him, smiling.

"I'm sorry Jones, I didn't get that what was the question again?" She teased, the adventurer was exasperated, swallowing his pride and bemoaned his old aching bones as he kneeled down.

"I took you through the wringer, it was wrong to treat you the way I did. But damn it if you told me about the boy I would have given all I had. However angry you are, deep down I know you know that. Nobody knows me quite like you, I like that – I don't have to prove myself to you, only what I need to. Marion Ravenwood-Williams...Marry Me?"

There was an agonising pause as Marion turned away again, she had a blank expression on her face but she was secretly stunned by the passionate plea.

"Not bad Jones, you still have a trick up your sleeve" Marion whispered

"Not bad? That's middle-ground Marion; for once in your life stop the charade and tell me straight: _Will you be my wife_?" He impatiently iterated his proposal; decorum had no place with Indiana Jones tonight.

"What the hell Jones...Yeah, yes _Henry_ I will marry you" She said softly, the archaeologist spluttered with bewilderment at first, he was sure She would tell him where to go. He clumsily stood up and grabbed her arms and kissed her.

"What are we gonna tell Henry Junior?" Marion cooed in his arms, Indiana she pulled her deeper into his embrace and he fell into a happy state of mind. Hugging her shoulders a huge grin settled on her forehead.

"I don't know...I'm making this up as I go" Indy chuckled

"He'll be upset; he has a right to be that's for _you_ to fix Jones" Marion sighed anxiously

"I will, nothing bad is gonna happen; I've got you back Marion, I've got you both back and this time I won't screw up and I won't be giving _you_ up again" Indy said tenderly, in a euphoric but still rather nervous state. He won over his love; next up was his legacy...Henry Jones III


	2. A Leap of Faith

**Well here it is finally, a lot has happened with me - births, deaths, no marriages though! But life goes on - I can't for the life of me remember shorty's real name, don't flame me for it! An angsty chapter and a lengthy one that our fave sidekick deserves. This is my idea of what happened between them and why for some crazy reason he wasn't in the third or fourth film. Enjoy, R&R, all that jazz

* * *

**Leaving Akator in a crumpled heap with the myth of Eldorado lost and gone for good, the disgruntled, dysfunctional family-of-sorts zigzagged their way along a continent by plane, train and rickety automobile. All the while Indiana Jones was fighting with a truth so huge it was life-changing, he was a father now – They were estranged, there was no easy route playing happing families, his son was now a man – Would he be needed, wanted around even? Self-doubt was rare in this death-defying adventurer, his bones were old; the professor's view on life was a world-weary one.

Except for one beautiful detail, the return of Marion Ravenwood; he never begged to the fates for a second chance with the love of his life. Indy deemed it enough for the idea to cross his mind once in a while, that way he would always remember but then how could anyone forget standing amid the fury of God? He remembered the heat, remembered the gasps of shock: The soldiers did not scream, death came too quickly for them to take such a breath. All he thought about through that terror was Marion, before the ropes burned he managed to wriggle his fingers against her wrist, a small gesture of comfort before they stood before God silently pleading for their lives or the love they had for one another. No he could never forget that and not in all the twenty-one years since did he see fire in the same way.

In the cramped space of a cargo plane both Indy and Mutt exchanged awkward glances at each other, daring one to outstare the other. But it wasn't just simply for one-upmanship like before, now they knew each other it was more about how much raw emotion they could hide from each other. In the hours and the days it took to get back to the States Indy unmasked some of his traits in the boy: The way Mutt would stifle fear or anguish with a grimace but give it all away in a eyes, the way he would feign a smile when he was angry, Christ even the down to the strawberry blonde tint in his hair, Mutt was a Jones boy alright.

"What's up with you?" Mutt asked defensively as he caught his father's eyes, Mutt was sitting with his triumph bike, Ox was daydreaming out of the bay window; Marion was dozing beside Indy her hand around a protective arm across her shoulders.

"Nothing, getting used to the idea of you calling me 'Dad, Pop, father'" He said wistfully, his eyes blinking nervously as he turned away.

"A ratty idea?" Mutt persisted coarsely; the jury was still out on this curious figure who was his natural father, now his only figure. He had few memories of Colin; one was being on his shoulders at London zoo, Mutt's birthplace. For her part in the war effort Marion became a wren and Colin became one of the RAF's best before dying for King and Country in the Battle of Britain.

"Not at all, had a bit of practise once – I didn't do very well" Indy sulked to himself before looking out of the window, Mutt could tell how far his thoughts were and whom there were about.

"Yeah Ox told me a little about that, Lee wasn't it?" Mutt stuttered while stifling his jealousy, Ox mentioned him once and there was a very old Photograph of the boy sitting on the bonnet of a car. Scruffily dressed with a New York Yankees cap on, Mutt remembered how happy he looked.

"Wan Li Takashi, called him Short-round for a while, how do you know about that?" Indy asked morosely, guilt was weighing him down and he felt his heart sink at the mere mention of his name. He should have been a better father to him.

"Ox said that Mom took the photo, it should have be given to you he said it got mixed up in her stuff, I found it when I was a kid; didn't want to ask Mom so I asked Ox instead"

"Yeah and what did he say?" Indy looked sternly at the sheepish Professor who was cleaning his glasses with the corner of his cardigan; he was not going to intervene in any of the exchanges between Henry and his son, for he could sense the atmosphere was still tense around them.

"I simply said that Wan Li like his mother was..............." Oxley sighed heavily then planted his specs back on his nose then looked up at his friend with sad eyes.

"....Was?" The archaeologist crossed his arms, with a frown on his face: The old dog knew how much of an emotional weight the subject of Shorty was to Indy and still he brought it out to the open, ironically to his real son.

"Wan Li and Marion were a hurt that could not heal, you did the best you could for the boy Henry and that's all that matters" Oxley stretched his aching bones, annoyed at the cramp space of the bi-plane.

"Not enough though was it? Not enough" Indy lamented before staring out at the blinding sunset, Mutt caught the look of a wounded man, he watched silently as he father tried to compose himself with nothing but an awkward cough and a quivering lip to express his troubles.

It was the first time Mutt Williams saw this restless adventurer, his father as a man; it startled him, humbled him and still jealousy arose again and this time it had a name and a target: Wan Li, the son that should have been.

A few weeks later Indiana Jones was sat alone in his lounge, listening to jazz on the wireless and taking bourbon for a troubling memory, rainstorms always brought him back to that day, that one awful day where the last hem of his life fell apart. He was forced in his cowardice and hesitance to give up Marion and now legal wrangling and practicality forced him in giving up the boy.

It was a rainy October day in 1937, one year after surviving God's wrath and two years in which Short-round was desperate to become Wan Li Jones, alas to no avail. Wilhelmina Scott was once again hot property in the club circuit but kept to an agreement of responsibility to Short Round, she was taking him back to Missouri only this time for good.

"It's a rotten, stinking thing Jones; you know it deep down. Why should I clear up the mess, he'll hate me for it and I only try to do what's best for the little guy. It's not right-"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't want him here with me? I have business in Marrakesh I was an only child, I just broke up with Marion, there's nobody here to take care of him" Indy snapped back with gritted teeth, he was angry – Angry and ashamed.

"...tell him why, the real reason why or he'll hate himself for thinking he did something wrong" Willie replied with a sad raspy voice, dressed in a turquoise flapper dress, her hair in tidy waves she waited for a heartbroken boy in silence. Indiana rubbed his face hard, so hard he was pinching his skin, the first of many tiny gestures of self-punishment over what he had to do.

"Nothing that kid does is wrong, he saved our lives back in Pankot and I'm ruining his by not giving him what he wants" Indy mumbled softly before walking out of the study, he turned to the stairwell before seeing a shadow at the front door, peeking through the window he spied Short-Round sitting on his luggage on the porch as the rain poured down around him. Indy saw him rub his hand from side to side against his face. The bottom fell out of his world once he heard the boy sobbing.

Leaning against the door he cursed himself for the cruelty of circumstance; for his devotion to his craft, for his addiction to adventure, for being a coward in a time where courage really mattered. The quiver in his lips returned and before long he was choking back silent restrained tears, banging his head against the door the professor took a deep breath, walked out and sat with him.

Silence was a dark cloud was taken some time to pass, nothing was heard but the patter of rain and Shorty's hyperventilated breathing. He was twelve now, the last year where a boy could cry openly before the madness of manhood and adult pride would prevent him doing so. Joining his fingertips together the archaeologist tapped them nervously.

"What am I supposed to say Shorty? I'm a deadbeat who happened to get lucky, sure I wear a suit, have the craziest job in the world.......I'm still a deadbeat, just one in disguise. I'm sorry I let you down kid...I-I" Indy stumbled, with all the years passing by he still felt like that young man awkwardly living his life, desperate for his father to notice him, living too independently to let anybody in to his heart not even a twelve year old boy.

But if he was being truthful to himself Indy knew that both Shorty and Marion had got in, whether he liked it or not. After being flogged to semi-consciousness Indy could feel Short-round leaning against him, he realised in horror that he was willing to risk his young life for his friend – To face the guard and Mola Ram on his own. Stupidly it was only then that Indy realised Wan Li loved him as a father and Indy loved him as a son, he tried to assure the boy but that was before he was forced into the black sleep of Kali Ma. The sense of hopelessness in those moments was agonising made even worse than the defeated murmur of the boy.

"Doctor Jones"

Time was a terrible trickster, for Indiana now sensed the boy's hate and he hoped he never would have such a moment.

"You are an asshole" Shorty shouted, His English had perfected but his syllables were still broken, Indy caught the bloodshot eyes of a heartbroken boy before he ran off, the professor ran after him. He was stunned for Wan Li had never sworn at him before; he was ashamed at raising a tempest in what usually was a calm, affable character.

In the pouring rain he ran after his son and once he caught up, he threw the boy into his arms. Naturally Shorty struggled, pounding small fists against his guardian's shoulders trying to wriggle free from the tight embrace. Eventually he relented in a wail of anguish, crying hard into the crick of Indiana's neck, shame made it impossible for Indy to keep standing so he kneeled. He kneeled and lifted his son a little higher: Both were soaked to the bone, tears were lost against the raindrops that pelted Indy's face; he squeezed a broad hand over Shorty's shoulder one last time before facing him.

"I blew it Wan Li, I blew it for both of us – Marion was the missing piece of the puzzle and we could have had it Shorty, that whole picture-perfect family but reality bit me in the ass: I got scared okay? I've lived my life my own way for so long that I got scared, but I won't let you pay for my mistakes. I love ya kid but you deserve better than tagging along on risky jobs when you should be in school!" Indy's voice was breaking like the beating organ that was wrenching inside him.

Rain was trickling down his nose and he kept blinking and Shorty was reminded of how fear made his guardian eyes go soft – like a child's, fear did that to him but Indiana hid it very well and only the few who truly knew him were aware of it.

"But you'll need my help, somebody to back you up – I would do that always and you would never have to ask, ever!" Shorty pleaded; no matter hateful he felt his loyalty was still unflinching and in that moment Indy could not recall a time more desperate.

"You shouldn't have to short-Round, I never should have let- real fathers wouldn't dare put you through what happened in Pankot, don't ya see? I'll be no good" His shame at failing to protect Shorty back in that decrepit Indian mine broke the archaeologist but only for a few seconds. With a hand fiercely rubbing his face Indiana allowed a few tears to finally fall then composed himself again.

"You want to push us all away? FINE! I'll push you away, far away – you don't want me then I don't want you!" Shorty lashed out and squirmed out of his guardian's hold, racing towards Willie's Chevrolet Coupe wailing as he went.

Indiana Jones stood up straight and watched him go, he was coughing out as much of the anguish as he could, slicking back his sodden hair with his hand he nodded that the awful deed was finally done.

"I love you Wan Li, believe it or don't believe it, it's your choice – and I know you love me back but if it's easier to hate me, hate me – You're your own man now" He called through the loud patter of the rain, not realising Willie was standing behind him until she slipped her hand in his.

"Any room for me, I mean I'm not Marion but I'd thought what the hell 'go ask anyway'. God knows when we'll be back here............he does love you, you know and he told me he has said it" Willie sighed, leaning against his shoulder and looking at her car with the distraught passenger inside, in turn Indy leaned her against hers and closed his eyes to reveal a secret.

"What do you think brought me back from Kali Ma? I heard him Willie he thinks I don't remember but I do.......I heard him and I fought back, he's the reason I'm still here – body and soul." Indiana murmured.

The adventurer was paralysed in the black sleep unable to awaken himself and stop Mola Ram, his conscience saw him slam Willie's wrist into the cage, he felt his fist hammer against a child's cheek – a memory that sickened him – he saw the flame and was bewildered by it, felt the pain surge through it. Prior to returning from the shadows with an agonising roar he heard a whimpering voice, warbling with dread at what was to be.

"Indy....I love you, WAKE UP INDY, WAKE UP!"

The archaeologist closed his eyes from listening to the echo of the most surprising rescuer he ever had. Shorty held his gaze with tears still flowing before bitterly turning his head away.

"They're never gonna go away are they, those bad dreams of ours; the fire, the chanting?" Willie cowered against his shoulder, her blonde hair tightly tucked into a pin

"No but we have to put that behind us...for his sake" Indy remarked nodding his head towards Shorty's direction.

"I'll say goodbye now and see ya when I see ya, don't beat yourself up too hard you're still needed in the world, Doctor Jones" The songstress concluded teasingly, it was only then Indy cupped her fingers into his and stared at her with eyes most soulful.

"Take care of 'em, if he goes too wild call me up – take care of you, _real, good_ care" The professor iterated, Willie planted a chaste kiss on his lips before hurried sashaying to the car, one stroke of her hand over Shorty's head told Indy they would both be fine.

In a blur of burgundy, Indiana Jones' son of sorts was driven out of his life; it took a troubling face-off with a triad gang to get them on speaking terms and a world at war to get them back fighting side by side again. Bourbon would comfort Indy in the many weeks after that day before setting off to Spain then Portugal to find the Cross of Coronado.

Bourbon would comfort him on lonesome rainy days for many years and even when nineteen years later an engagement was announced he was looking down at the telephone as if it was poison.

"Jeez Indy you look like you need a dollar for your thoughts, never mind a penny – Just call him!" Marion huffed as she walked into the lounge, finding him in his chair staring at the telephone and sipping his drink.

"....How did you know what I-" Indy remarked trying not to drown too many of his sorrows.

"Mutt caught you looking at that photograph, he saw the look on your face, and I believe your son is starting to worry over you?"

"...Over me? Nah! Indy made his poker face but his mistake was making it on someone who knew him far too well"

"Oh yes, very strange I gotta say, c'mon take a leap of faith.............read my lips CALL LI!" Marion ordered before she smiled and leaned her head against his while she curled on Indy's lap.

Indiana grinned with embarrassment kissed his fiancée to gesture his resolve but he secretly knew it was not going to be that easy. The discomfort was harder to swallow as soon as his love turned the phrase 'leap of faith'. Most people would scoff at the sentiment but to Indy his had a whole new meaning, after all It was his own father's life that depended on 'a leap of faith'

It took him three days to finally pick up the receiver and dial a number that was guilty of not using that often. Biting his lip as a softly-spoken woman answered, making with politeness he formally asked to talk to a 'Mister Wan Li'

A deep self-assured greeting ended the awkward silence.

"Hello Shh-ort-Round? It's me" Indiana bleated

"...........Hello...........Dad" Shorty lamented


	3. Fortune and Glory

**Hey fellow Indy fans, here is the latest installment, enjoy R&R so on and so fourth

* * *

**Marion Ravenwood-Williams was smoothing her white pencil skirt for the third time, turned from side to side in a very anxious analysis of her reflection. Fluffing her hair several times before she finally decided to don the pill box hand, her ageing hands trembled when she pulled down the lace trim. A fashionable makeshift veil for a fashionable makeshift wedding, it was makeshift because all the dreams a new bride would have on her wedding day were either realized or put aside. She was relieved that it was finally happening, that she at last would become Mrs. Jones but she missed the excitement of that played out twenty-two years previously. He proposed in the way a man like Indiana Jones would propose, after adventure heralded the epiphany and you didn't have much bigger an epiphany than facing the will of God.

There wasn't much romance as his second attempt; there was no flowers, no gifts only the cold hard fact that you only have one life on this Earth. After an hour calling for aide on the Submarine's radio, Indy managed to contact Katanga, only problem was the Bantu Wind wouldn't arrive until morning. So the couple sat there in the dark, with their thoughts and a prayer or two and looked up at the starlit sky that once amassed God's wrath. They both sat there dazed and exhausted, singed faces, marked wrists where they were burned by the firestorm. The silence was broken by Indy's soft rasp of a voice, more melancholic than Marion had ever heard before.

"You know I love you, right?" He said softly, he voice was quivering like his whole nervous system. Both body and soul were shattered, crushed by what he had witnessed. His greatest adversary was no more, not one body remained, what would have been the greatest find was now his greatest fear. At that particular moment he wasn't sure of anything, except for the woman who sat opposite him.

"I had an idea, you like leaving clues about it, one of them being last night. But you know what Jones I don't think I've ever heard you sa-" Marion was teasing him and completely missed the graveness in his voice, the conviction he had until he cut her off.

"-Marry me?" Indy interjected, his eyes softened as he looked at her, she could never resist that gaze but the bluntness of it all made her suspicious.

"What?" Marion murmured with eyes widening with confusion, her shoulders slumped down, her heart was thundering in her chest. The idea of Indiana Jones being Indiana Jones and not meaning to lay down the huge commitment of marriage was making her feel sick.

"Marry me Marion; you are the only thing that has ever made sense to me in this world. Nazis, Kali Ma….this. I love you, be my wife…Marry me" Indy never pleaded instead he always made impassioned statements to win an argument. But he wasn't trying to win an argument this time he was trying to win a future with Marion.

Marion Ravenwood had yet to hear of the Thugee cult or the nightmares they ensued or the fact a young boy was waiting to become an adopted son of Jones. She was lost for words at first, choosing to edge closer to Indy and paw him before cupping his face in her hands.

"If this is a trick…? If you're doing this just because of what happened" He cut her off again only this time with a kiss, leaning back only inches from her lips he looked into her brown eyes and smiled.

"No tricks, never again" He lamented in a whisper, Marion was lost then after kissing him back she thought it only fair to keep him on his toes. This kiss was passionate if presumptuous.

"You seem so sure of yourself and yet I haven't given my answer" Marion grinned against his chin, Indy leaned back again but leaned his arm beside her and looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"So answer already" Indy shrugged, he knew she would leave him hanging that little bit longer, you fought fire with fire and Marion could be quite the angry, all-consuming flame and that why he loved her – She gave and good as she got.

"Yeah, could give it a shot I guess"

"Good" Indy nodded.

That was the proposal, the proposal that tried to lead to contentment for Marion before veering into contempt for Indiana. First time she threw up she cried, for the symptoms had been hounding her for weeks. Indy was away at a conference and was distancing himself, she couldn't make the nightmares go away, she couldn't help with the financial wrangling of adopting Shortround. But he did grace her with one last favour before he left for Spain, he introduced her to Colin at a ball in the British Embassy of New York and for twenty years she didn't look back.

She would ponder of course, especially after Colin died, she would ponder at her loneliness and wonder about Indy's. Ox wouldn't make it any easier for her being the conciliatory, rational lecturer he was, despite calling his fellow archaeologist 'the world's biggest idiot' on numerous occasions. Above all she pondered the reason why she said yes in the first place, the Ark of the Covenant was two levels below where they slept that night. She heard all the stories of it's power from her father, it frightened her when Indy told her in the tent the ark was there, it frightened her to walk behind it in the canyon. But the fear fell away that night and was replaced by love and the beautiful feeling of safety, all emotions orchestrated by the oblivious adventurer. She smiled to herself as she remembered how small the bed was, how she lay beside him annoyed at frustrated at being ignored. It vanished quickly as the moment she lay down he snuggled up beside her, placing a protective arm across hers before sighing contently in his sleep. Many hours later he would wake her with butterfly kisses against her shoulder and they would recapture the momentum that exhaustion stole from them.

That was what she missed the most in the years since they parted ways; she had no fear when Indy was around.

But that novelty and the memory of their love eroded over the years and soon any thought about the professor was one of resentment albeit with one exception. The older Mutt got, the more Marion realized that there was a part of her that would never stop loving Indy, he gave her a son after all. He'd be self-assured like his father, gentle and generous and she would sometimes find that same devilish grin on his face.

Pulling up her gloves she took a deep breath then left the room, Ox was waiting for her downstairs.

"You look radiant, my dear" He took both her hands and shimmied them from side to side, Marion smiled shyly.

"Well here we are, make or break time – are you ready Marion?" Ox asked with a sigh.

"We're both a bit long in the tooth now Harry, if I don't get him now I never will" Marion replied matter-of-factly hiding the nervousness that was growing rapidly inside her. Taking the bouquet from the table, she waited as Ox held open the door, the substitute father that he had always been.

"Well-wishers were waiting outside, gasps and claps of delight urged her on as she made her way to the Mercedes.

Harry Oxley placed his pork pie hat on his head and nodded graciously to the group before climbing into the car with Marion. He hired a chauffeur for the day, Marion deserved it after enduring the emotionally hazardous journey of becoming Mrs. Jones she was finally on her way.

She thought about their very long journey together and how much effort and heartache it took to where she was presently heading. Marion remembered the first time she ever saw him, a studious moment of mumblings and crossings-out of work that he had to do, piles of books stood in every corner of the table. It was in her father's office, she in a pencil skirt and he a striped blazer.

Her first ever thought of the intrepid adventurer was not a kind one, she paraded the room for a few seconds and coughed twice to iterate her presence and still he carried on worked.

"Can I help you?" Indy said finally, taking barely a moment from his work he eyed her then resumed writing his notes.

"…Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if the old man was back yet?" She was shirking in awkward embarrassment as she realized the young man did not want to be disturbed.

..By old man I assume you mean Professor Ravenwood, I see you're not a fan of manners?" The cocksure student balked, adding insult to injury he shook his head. Marion was stunned but kept her composure. The shock of such sudden crass behaviour came out in a choked laugh.

"Apologies of course I mean professor Ravenwood and I also meant Old Man and by old man I meant my father, Abner Ravenwood. If you please Mister Ego-centric to tell me where my father is?" She inquired through gritted teeth and tapped her hand on top of a book pile to purposely annoy him.

Indiana Jones' hardened expression melted a little but it was down to mortification than anything. He stood up and took her hand in his before his free hand was slapped against in neck as his nerves jittered a little. His smile was his apology, no small talk, no gossip-mongering. He simply took a chair from the far corner and sat it down beside her, he made syllables and tried to make sentences, but he only though about what Abner would say.

"Oh I'm sorry, He'll be back soon he's gone to the library" Indy attempted pleasantries but he could see in her eyes it was a little late for that.

"…and the never-ending search for Tanis goes on" She sighed morosely as she combed her fingers through her waved hair, her brown eyes turned away and drifted into sadness.

The moment was not lost on the young archeologist and he tried to return to his work, his mind would not allow him to. What worried him was in her presence he didn't want to return to it, so he threw down his pen and focused his attention on the girl. Thus began a very long Journey of curiosity, irritation and eventually love for them both.

"You know of Tanis, how?" Indy smirked, indulging in the rare sexist thought on women in archaeology.

"My father lives, eats and sleeps it, I'm forced to do the same" Marion shrugged; she was mired in self-pity but then allowed her eyes to take in more of the man that sat opposite**. **_Studious, cocky, focused, nice eyes_. Her thought about the eyes lingered too long, so long in fact she had not heard his question.

"…I'm sorry, what was that?" Marion stammered.

"I said; surely not all the time? You gotta have your own interests' right? My old man is obsessed with the grail but that don't stop me; some globetrotting here, some Josie baker there. You know hobbies? "

Marion bit her lip nervously, undecided whether to trust this stranger, this protégé of her father's she had no idea about.

"Well I like dancing, like a smoke or two….Go to Speakeasies every so often. Prohibition is a drag but what can you do?" Marion spoke softer than before, such careful phrasing sounded to Indy like a sweet lament; fascination was growing and before logic kicked in…

"I know a few myself, perhaps we could check some out…" He grinned shyly before etiquette punched him in the stomach, too late for a repreive but he had too salvage the moment some how.

Unfortunately, the remark ignited an interest and well as a hard bite of the love bug for the young woman, Glee flickered for just long enough for the graduate to squirm.

"Ahem, h-how old are you, if you don't mind my askin?" Indy croaked as his discomfort made him itchy in his chair.

"Eighteen, I finished my studies quite a while back, I just live here on campus" She snapped somewhat offensively.

"Sorry" Indy squeaked, he relaxed a little but that didn't stop his heart thumping over what his peer would think.

Right on cue in bustled Abner Ravenwood, a tall, lanky bespectacled Professor of Egyptology, clinging on to half a dozen maps of the Middle East. Seemingly oblivious to the first petal of love that was blooming between the young duo.

"Ah Marion my dear, is it dinner all ready?" He panted cheerily

"Yes Dad, I'd thought we could dine out, nothing too fancy – just too spend some time..." She trailed off; she could see he wasn't interested. His eyes were transfixed on the sprawling map.

"Are you hungry sweetheart, were you waiting all that time for me? I'm sorry, you can get a bite at that new bistro….Henry do you mind?" Abner rummaged through his pockets for change. The two exchanged alarmed glances as fate intervened in their lives for the first time.

"Do I mind w-what?" Indy was dumbstruck, he was being cajoled into what he already knew was a very bad idea.

"Going with Marion, you've been working too long, have a break, put some meat on you son!" Abner chortled shoving the money into Marion's hand. Indy walked over to them, swaying his head at every step.

"Dad I don't need an escort!" Marion protested in a nervous huff

"Don't talk daffy! This is Chicago, with Scarface sniffing around, nowhere is safe..." The professor whispered.

"Abner, you should take her, come on it's your daughter, be nice to have time together" Indy digressed in horror in realizing he wasn't winning the debate.

"Oh pish, I feel better knowing she was with you than alone, besides I have a meeting. I want to be part of a Tanis dig"

"You mean they're commissioning one? How do we know where to look" Indy asked eagerly, invoking his friend's own enthusiasm.

"They could if I make the right argument and it's either Cairo or Bawiti but By God Indiana it's there somewhere and I'm gonna find it I can feel it in my bones! The Game is afoot, fortune and glory will mine all mine" Abner replied excitedly, Marion was almost teary-eyed in yet another paternal disappointment.

"Go have fun, get some food in your gut!" The professor teased, ushering the sheepish pair out the door.

The pair walked very slowly trying to figure a way out of their predicament but neither wanted to be rude. Marion couldn't be bothered to be angry at her father for the countless failings as a father so turned her attention to the target of her growing infatuation beside her.

"So I take it you're Doctor Henry Indiana, a Doctor of what?" Marion asked shyly, Indy smiled then chuckled.

"The name is Jones, Doctor Henry Jones of Archaeology, just call me Indy" Indy cringed

"Indy meaning Indiana of curse, gonna tell me why you're named after a state?" Marion shook her head and was bemused, but not bemused enough.

"It wasn't the state…too much of a long story…What was your name?"

"Marion"

"Marion" Indy repeated with a nod.

"Henry?" Marion said knowingly as she watched his face redden with embarrassment

"Indiana, please" He gushed

"Indiana, nice to meet you…Indiana" Marion said bashfully.

They kept stumbling into each other's lives after that day, a lunch date here a shimmy dance there, a clash of personalities every so often. It was a crazy way to fall for someone but Crazy is what crazy does in Indiana's world and up until Abner found out Marion didn't seem to mind.


	4. Walking through History

**Well here we are last chapter, I'm finally sorting the ratings of my stories and this chapter has a few choice words so had to put the rating up. I know about Nurhaci's tomb but I thought I'd making Indy's search more interesting. Enjoy R&R etc. Yes I've been away for so long but I'm back now!**

**

* * *

**

Wan-Li Takashi never wanted to be a rolling stone; he came from a country where a person's roots were everything: The pride of a family name, the culture, the history it all grew as one. All the potential of knowing was gone too soon at too cruel a time. He remembered his mother hugging him once during a monsoon but that was it. Then there was one orphanage after another, the begging on the streets, all the aimless wandering. It hurt like the war wounds that still scarred him, like the day he buried his adopted 'mother', like the day an insensitive, emotionally-awkward man abandoned him.

It was the autumn of 1934, a crowd of people mingled unknowingly with pickpockets as they sheltered from a storm, young Wan-Li watched the older children take purses and silver cigarette cases from their oblivious victims. He was a bit of a magpie back then; the boy loved the shimmering of jewellery, pocket watches and cuffs. He was jealous of the skill of the more experienced that would snoop that little while longer. Envious and cold he wiped the tears away with his stained shirt, it was then he saw him.

A Broad-shoulder man was hurrying along when he collided with the old woman that was standing beside Li,

"I'm very sorry, please excuse me" The man spoke Cantonese with the strangest accent and doffed his hat. He was sharply-dressed, a drenched pin-striped suit.

"Damn and I thought it would be warm too!" The man grumbled as he turned up his jacket collar. Then he was gone, luckily he was wet enough not to run too far as it would be futile anyway so Wan-Li followed him.

The man stopped again in the corner and appeared to be reading from a sodden piece of paper. He appeared to be grumbling directions to himself, the boy took his chance.

A tiny hand dipped into the jacket pocket, he felt loose change and a piece of card before feeling the leather of the man's wallet.

"Has to be this way...what the hell? You kid hey, what do you think you're doing huh?" The man turned and grabbed the boy's wrist. He protested in Cantonese the man scolded in Cantonese.

Wan-Li had the opportunity to take a better look at the man; his green eyes were stern, his face grimacing in anger.

They threw words at each other for a few minutes, neither one really listening to the other, Wan-Li was terrified he's be dragged to the police, the man simply wanted answers.

"Okay kid, listen up I let you go with whatever yen I've got in my pocket, you show me how to get here first" He said.

The boy pointed east, to the far side of the promenade.

The address kid, show me the address.

"Too far" Wan Li whined in his native tongue

"This address or police station" The man bluffed, how could he do that to a child? The boy was a survivalist, not a con-man, not a haggler. It was obvious he valued the finding of food better than the gems and money. He was innocent enough to ignore the difference – send a child to jail, Indiana Jones never would do such a thing.

The boy gave in and nodded kicking a puddle as he walked Indy fixed his fedora and followed from behind. Body language replaced speech as neither made an effort to talk to the other, Indy would grumble a few times about how awry his plans always went. He was all set for an entirely different expedition to Khan Khanate, the first supposed outpost of Genghis Khan before his invasion. He was all set for the nomadic adventure; he had the commission, he had the hired help and even managed to track down Jacques Georges for his trusted bi-plane.

But Indiana Jones had a hitch, a great big stomping unavoidable hitch, for reasons unknown his reputation was again the culprit for his current predicament. He was now a lackey to Lao Che, the biggest Yakuza mob boss in Shanghai. Indiana had a run-in with Scarface once and hoped to never meet the likes of which again – Yet here he was in kudos with The Kingpin of the Chinese underworld.

His negotiation into finding the tomb and subsequent remains of Nurhaci was rather predictable: Find the tomb or else, bring it back to Shanghai without delay or else. So here he was traipsing after a boy along quiet suburban streets, along a wide stretch of farmland, on a tram before stopping outside a house and pointing.

"Good work kid" The professor grinned before handing a bundle of yen into the boy's hand, Wan Li's eyes bulged upon the bounty, shoving the money in his pockets so fast he almost lost his balance.

Indiana expected the child to run off but he didn't, Wan Li's curiosity rooted his feet to where he stood. Common sense told him to run off and enjoy his prize but he stayed he had absolutely no reason to but he stayed.

Indiana Jones rang a doorbell and awaited reception from his old pal Shaiming Zhang, He was an expert on Manchu scripture and the parchment Indiana possessed would one of the oldest he had seen.

The archaeologist looked back at the boy that was transfixed on him; he skulked under the guttering to escape the rain. Indiana sympathised with him then took off his coat and cloaked the boy. Wan Li caught the kindness in his eyes and was awestruck while the stranger suddenly crowned him with his fedora. This gesture made him wonder at the world where this man came from and he began to wish to be in it. The hat itself was battered and old but once he had it on, it made him feel ten feet tall.

"It's a poem Indiana, appears to lament a passing here, listen: Let his breath fly on the wind and pass along the sea, let he walk the passage to immortality, sleeps he beside great rock and coloured river, where legend and treasures won't fade or wither...Rather pretty don't you think" Shaiming inspected, he dressed as distinguished as he career - Trimmed goatee beard, a sharp blue suit and hair of bright silver.

"Coloured river, of course the yellow river, I need a map" Indiana stroked his bristled chin in contemplation; the retired teacher obliged him as he put a large map of his land unevenly upon his messy book-filled desk.

Indiana Jones traced his finger along the blue line until it reached the mass of the sea, whispering his findings as he always did: With puzzlement then verve with perhaps some childish excitement from deep within.

"The Bohai" Indy smiled with wide eyes as he neared his goal, then he could trade the remains for the peacock's eye get his perks from the museum, go home and sleep for a week. But again these were just plans...

"Could very well be, the rock is a little tricky to decipher it could mean anything from Quiyun to He Bei" The old man mused as he waved his hand over the map.

"The mountain nearest to Bohai bay is..." Indy calculated

"Quiyun" His friend answered, Indiana chuckled with relief and excitement, grinning and jostling with his friend with immense gratitude in his heart.

The two friends didn't realise that a black limousine had just parked outside, climbing out was the unnerving protégé of Lao Che, his arrogant live-wired son, Jin Liu and three of his men. Young Wan Li could tell a Yakuza when he saw one so he bolted into an alleyway and started climbing up Zhang's house until he found an open window.

He crashed unceremoniously onto an oak table and promptly smashed a glass, he saw the house owner about to unleash his fury but the kind stranger intervened.

"Bad men, very bad men" Squealed the boy as he pointed outside, Indiana leered out of the window and upon seeing his opponent's offspring rolled his eyes.

"God damn it" The adventurer mumbled, repeating his disdain as he glanced down at the Tommy gun a henchmen was holding. Loading his pistol Indiana slowly headed for the door, un-wrapping his whip. He slowly counted to three then rushed outside and lashed the nearest goon into submission. The force of the hard leather would temporarily blind his enemies; he shot one in the hand then punched Jin Liu hard. The young warlord fell back against a window where the smashed glass ripped his left hand.

The one remaining henchmen was the one that carried the Tommy gun but before he pulled the trigger a terracotta jug smashed on his head. Courtesy of the boy wonder who smiled at Indy, Indy smiled back but was not out of danger.

The henchman seethed as his weapon failed to work for he had forced back the trigger too hard.

It had short-rounded

"Tailing me now are we Jin, is that all daddy dearest has got lined up for you today huh? Your life's goal is to be a lap dog to the old man is it Jin You tell Pops that I'll get what he wants in due time, I'll go where he tells me but I will not_ be watched!_" Indiana shoved him into the car where Jin proceeded to swear blue murder in Cantonese.

The men staggered unto the rim of the vehicle before it sped off, leaving the professor to snap the slack of his whip and wrap it around his arm. Wan Li watched the whole thing from the safety of his house, he watched this fearless man looked up into the clouds and stretched his arms. To Wan-Li the stranger stood tall and proud like a giant and from that day on vowed to do all he could to walk in his shoes.

The trio later sat down to some dumplings and sweet tea, the boy sat shyly at his newly-found idol and the mould he would use to become a man.

"Didn't catch your name kid" Indy said once his sipped his beverage, the Cantonese dialect still being the order of the day.

"Wan Li Takeshi" Said the boy

"Well Wan I have many names, Doctor Jones is one, Indiana is another but Indiana is what I'd like you to call me" Indiana explained with gentle patience.

"I-n-d-i-a-n-a...?" Wan Li burbled in confusion, Indy chortled then nodded and patted the boy on the back.

"I'm gonna ask to a favour kid, I'm gonna respect and remember your real name but just to remember what I owe you. I'll be calling you Short-Round."

"Short-Round...? Funny but like it" Shorty giggled with his fragmented English, it endeared him even more to the archaeologist.

"I'm glad, I'm glad Shorty" Indiana Jones answered with conviction.

Thus began a partnership of friendship and unflinching loyalty that very few after it would equal

Twenty-three years later a man in his early thirties took the key from a suspicious salesman, he was renting a bizzaro Cadillac from a small car hire firm opposite a bustling Idlewild airport. The moment he woke up he was anxious but luckily for Wan Li his beautiful wife Mingmei was occupying him with tasks. Sort the luggage, keep the address handy, keep tickets and passports safe, and preoccupy his son.

Indeed a lifetime after that first horrid goodbye to Indiana had given him a rebellious adolescence, duties as a soldier and now a professor in archaeology himself. He was still quite green as a teacher but he was getting there. Wan had last saw his 'father' at his wedding to Mingmei in 1951, their son Harry Yuan Li was born the following year. Indiana kept his emotions under wraps when he saw his son get wed. But Wan Li knew Indy loved in ways that were not entirely obvious. In sending flowers to the new parents Indiana scribbled a note.

"No person has made me prouder, always around when needed – Indy

There was no other name he could have bestowed other than Henry to his son, if he could remember his birth father then perhaps he would pay tribute but he didn't. Wan Li was a Chinese-American, moulding two cultures together as best he could: Watching the New York Yankees in the World Series, celebrating Chinese New Year.

Tapping the steering wheel he sang along to 'that's alright, Mamma' by the Man who would be King. Fixing his sunglasses he started to tap his leg before the fidgeting began.

"This is really starting to get to you isn't it, why come then? Why do this to yourself?" His spouse asked softly.

"Honey I owe him everything, I can't switch off I just can't" Wan shrugged as they drove along the highway toward Rockwell county.

"Didn't you say to me he abandoned you once? I see that look you get whenever he's mentioned, it pains me to see you that way" Mingmei protested as she fixed her hairpin.

Wan Li coughed out the discomfort and tried to string a sentence together, even after the awkward reunion, the war, his wedding. Wan Li could never truly forgive Indiana for what he did that day. From his point of view he had stopped loving him and was pawing him off to somebody else, of course it was nothing like that but it took eight years for Wan to see differently.

"I told you before babe I don't talk about that it...hurts too much. He didn't abandon me it's just... Wan sighed, all those years gone and he could never defend it. In all other circumstances nothing stopped Wan from being at Indy's side, standing by him but with only one exception.

"Don't tell me let me guess, 'for all intents and purposes he is still your Dad, right?" His wife lamented.

"For all intents and purposes he is still my father, yes"

"Daddy, am I really meeting my Grandpa?" Harry piped from the back

"Yeah son, your grandpa...of sorts" Wan Li cringed

In Saint Martin's church a block away from Marshall college stood the jittery doctor Jones, he greeted and shook the hands of the students that passed by. He looked eagerly, almost desperately through the men and women. Velvet caped, silk-scarf, cuff linked, shoe-shined conservatives, everything America was in 1957. It saddened him that the rebel in him was lost due to age and circumstance. He wanted those to remember the real him to return, to marry Marion once and for all, small-talk with Sallah again. But above it all and yes even finding common ground with Mutt he was desperate to see his Short-Round and make peace.

As thoughts of friends swirled in his mind he caught sight of a portly man with a black suit and a white chequered cap step out of a taxi cab. He walked with his cane along the sidewalk. Looking up his face with ravaged with wrinkles and greying beard. But Brown eyes held relief and gladness Sallah El-Kahir had come to celebrate with his friend.

"Sallah, I-I don't believe it, flowers would have done the trick...you've come all this way?" Indiana stumbled down the steps and clapped his arms across Sallah's and shook him. Hard pats on the back followed. The two friends roared with laughter, Mutt look on with intrigue.

"You didn't expect me to dismiss such an occasion and after all this time too" The Arab grinned

"Is Fayah not with you, how are the children, Arun, Jessminda little Aisha?" Indiana inquired exuberantly. Patting Sallah on the back once more Indiana then stood with his hands on his hips.

"Aisha is not so little anymore, she gave birth to my fifth grandchild last June, Jessminda has two Arun has two – We are blessed my wife and I if a little busy!" Sallah joked; Indiana nodded feeling slight discomfort at how much time had flown.

Little Aisha was a brilliant and most mischievous rascal as a youngster, she would make beads and luck charms for her father and 'Uncle Indy'. She always insisting he read her a story first, always wanting him to carry her into the truck before anyone. She thought nothing of stomping on Renee Belloq's foot before dragging Indiana out of that inn.

Sallah turned to the young man that held glimpses of the man who stood beside him, he didn't mean to gawp but did anyway.

"Oh excuse me, er Henry this man here is a marvel we've been through thick and thin; for better, for worse and worse still. This is Sallah El-Kahir, Sallah this is my son Henry Williams.

"Nice to meet you I'm sure" The boy drawled shaking the Egyptian's hand, Sallah looked back at Indy rather bewildered.

"...Williams?" He whispered

"A ridiculously long story but he's mine and Marion's son" The adventurer shrugged.

"Mutt, Mutt will do, Dad we should get ready" The boy said before going into the church

"After the dog yes...?" Sallah smirked

"...After the dog" Indiana chuckled.

Indiana met Sallah during his second expedition to Cairo, when the world and his wife were obsessing over the boy king. Indiana Jones was far more interested in Nefertiti and was eventually awarded his enthusiasm when he was allowed to uncover parts of the valley of the queens.

Back then Sallah was a professional excavator who began a cordial exchange with the archaeologist. Year by year they discovered things about each other whenever Indy was in Egypt. But then never connected with emotion so raw then on the night of Marion's 'death'

"I should have sent her packing to the states, better to hate me and be at a distance then be beside me and die" Indiana slurred as he drank the rum stolen from the inn.

"Harsh words won't heal the wounds my friend please you must not blame yourself!" Sallah warned as he sat in his wicker chair watching his friend spinning the medallion on the table.

"She died for nothing, zip, nada, no gold, no noble cause she died because I took her where I shouldn't have"

"As opposed to where exactly, here in my house? Back in Tibet spirits such as hers deserve to fly free always" Sallah replied with so much gravitas Indiana barely noticed the tears that fell.

"I loved her Sallah, I wished I could have found a replica of this piece of junk, then she wouldn't have been in that God damn truck. I loved her and I lose her twice" Indy murmured and sobbed quietly, swiping a hand over his face. He coughed out the grief but the waves kept coming.

"Ease yourself in the knowledge that there's a place here for you if you need it, a man who faces his fear and cries it out is a great man, a brave man. Do not let the sun go down on your regrets, mourn for Marion, you must rest my friend" Sallah stood up walked over and patted Indiana's shoulder, Indy simply nodded.

Never had the professor felt such joy as the moment he walked into that tent and found his love alive and well.

...For it now was twenty-one years, a lifetime of half dozen adventures since. Indiana helped his old friend up the steps and into the church. All the guests had arrived and the street was quiet. The only thing left now was the bride; his heart sank as Indiana's last ebb of hope died so he turned away. But then he heard the loud clacking of an engine and gears shifting, he saw a blue and cream caddy stop and start along the road. He saw a man get out and chivalrously helped a young woman and child get out of the car.

He held his breath then began to walk, the young man recognised him immediately. Frowning he ushered the woman and child to walk ahead. Wan Li didn't move, couldn't move.

The woman in a violet dress clasped the boy's hand and smiled meekly.

"Mingmei you look lovely" Indiana said softly, quivering he looked down upon the boy and saw an echo of his sidekick as he once was.

"Mutt, these guests are on the groom's side" He called out as the young Asian woman went into the church.

There wasn't a sound to be made but the wind as the two men locked eyes and stared at each other for the longest time.

"Harry's grown a beautiful boy you must be proud?" Indy stammered

"Yes I am" Wan said simply, the adventurer expected him to be distant but it still hurt.

"It was good of you to come kid, we're grateful...I-I'm grateful" Indiana restored to deep intakes of breath to steady every sentence. Moment by moment he felt his heart break again.

"No problem, you came to mine I come to yours, no big deal" Shorty bluffed like never before, the whole charade was eating him up inside.

"Yes it is, to me, my God Shorty..." Indy warbled

"Please don't call me that, my name is Wan-Li, I would very much prefer that if you don't mind" Wan retorted sharply, ripping the assistant dean up in two.

"Yes I mind! I mind very much!" Indiana suddenly shouted in Cantonese and Wan could feel the tears coming.

"Those days those names are over, you're to blame for it all; don't bring up the past because it's less hard for you!" He yelled back in his native tongue.

"It's less hard for me, less hard for me?" Indiana was stunned, he had to act or he would lose Short-Round in his sea of bitterness for good.

"You are my son, not by law or name or bloodline but everything I did I did for you...You are my son!" Indiana stormed up to him and firmly grabbed his shoulders. Once again throwing decorum out the window for there was much more at stake than a proposal.

"However angry you are at me you know whenever you needed me I came a running, war didn't stop me, the yakuza didn't stop me. Nothing do you understand? No then not ever!" Indiana was ranting and cupped a hand around Wan Li's head as the rage settled in the youth's eyes. Indy stroked his hair once and waited.

Wan Li stared at Indy and Indy stared back, nodded and grimacing, two stray tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dad!" Wan Li crumbled and embraced his estranged guardian, his mentor, his friend and the only father he ever had ever known.

"My boy, my sweet, sweet boy" He lamented in Cantonese and patted him hard on the back, more tears fell but with the tears crept up a smile. He fought so long to get his son back and now here he was.

"Congrats on finally getting married by the way" Wan-Li sniffled.

"Hasn't started yet short-round but thanks" Beam his adopted father, side by side they then walked into the church

Indiana led Short-Round to where his family sat, Harry started pulling at the lecturer's jacket, Indy kneeled down to face him.

"I forgot my manners my mamma doesn't like it when I do that so 'gratulations and many happy years for you and your wife" Harry stood up and bowed grabbing his collar like the way he saw his Dad at his class once.

Shorty and Indiana looked at each other, giggled then turned to the boy. The kind professor indulged his grandson by bowing also.

"Many thanks Mister Takashi" He grinned then walked to the top of the aisle, the boy called back a little too loudly.

"Don't mention it, Grandpa Jones!"

The congregation were confused and restless Indiana shook his head and laughed. Mutt being the best man stood with his hands crossed looking nervous.

"Did that kid say what I think he just said?" He drawled as he fixed his shirt and second time, the ruffles were irritating his skin. He looked down at the latecomers, saw the Chinese couple, staring blankly at Wan the penny dropped and for a moment so did his world.

"Wan Li I presume, glad he could make it after so many years" He said sarcastically, turning around to face the alter he heard his father come up beside him.

"I'm tellin' ya here and now we are not having that conversation, to you he is a stranger to me he is family. Close as I ever had back then when there was nothing, you will treat each other with respect and you will shake his hand when you meet him, agreed"

Mutt shirked the dejection, he shirked off the discomfort, Indiana Jones had a history like everyone else, a canvass of light and shadow, so who was Mutt to scrutinise it.

"You're my sons" Indy whispered, Mutt bit his lip not interested in anything his 'Dad has to say. From his point of view Mutt wasn't wanted and this Wan Li was, he had a good mind to shove the guy from the seat to replace him. He felt angry but it all fell away when Indy paused then continued.

"...I love you both" Indy stood poker-faced and stared straight ahead, Mutt turned to him very slowly.

"Don't think you've said that to me before, did Wan Li inspire all this?" Mutt wanted to believe it but it was so out of the blue to be non-suspicious.

"Listen kid, Mutt...Henry, I lived as much a life as anyone could, made the rules and broke 'em before throwing the book out of the window. This is me cleaning the slate and telling you how I feel" The adventurer sighed.

It was rare for Mutt to be speechless but speechless he was, he was faintly smiling but deep inside he felt gleeful and aglow.

Then the banns of marriage played out and the two men swiftly turned around. Indiana faced Marion with legs of jelly and heart fully pumping this was it, this was really it.

Father Michael Cole was tending to the proceedings and stood patiently as Ox gave away Marion. Indy took her arm and patted her hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman come together in the state of holy matrimony."

Marion was beaming while nervously clutching her bouquet, Ox slapped Mutt on the shoulder before he sat down. Mutt was smiling at his mother, she looked deliriously happy.

"...Do you Henry James Mackenzie Jones take Marion Abigail Ravenwood to be thy lawfyl weddded wife? Would thou lover her, comfort her, honour and keep her while forsaking all-"

"I do" Indy cut in a little too abruptly.

"Hmm do you Marion Abigail-"

"Hang on father this is too short for me, I've got something to say" Indy murmured then took Marion's hand.

"You're backing out? Marion roared

"You're backing out Mutt seethed

"I'm not, I'M NOT! JEEZ...You deserve better vows than that old hokum – excuse me father – I'm no good at speeches but this has to count as the most important. I ran away from you instead of to you which was stupid, I closed off with spreading my heart wide open. I promise never to do that again. I have lived and breathed archaeology for so long finding treasure after treasure for the museum. Bur all of that is meaningless junk compared to you" Indy stammered, stroking his wife's hand up and down.

"Sure didn't feel that way Jones" Marion teased

"I know that but it's the truth I swear, I'll make it good this time maybe not what you deserve but I can do it, I can" He nodded to himself.

"Are they your vows Indiana?" Marion mocked with a raised brow, Indy nodded sheepishly.

"Not bad, not bad at all" She grinned, she turned back to the priest but Indiana was waiting for something.

"Got yours?"

"What?" She said knowing full well what he was asking.

"V-Vows" The professor wheezed, Marion invaded his personal space and spoke as soft as a summer breeze.

"You were the only man for me, you kept me from the worst danger imaginable, you champion so many things, how could I not love you? True, I found a contender for you but there will only be one Indiana Jones and he is the only one for me"

The priest forgot protocol and allowed them to instigate their own ceremony; he asked for the rings, challenged a contest before finally announcing.

"I now declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. What God has joined together let no man put asunder"

Indy and Marion kissed nervously at first but a small fire of passion was quenched as they kissed deeper, swaying to and fro in each other's arms. The congregation wildly applauded.

Marion suddenly caught sight of Sallah and rushed to greet him, leaving her new husband to deal with introducing the boys all by himself.

He was deep in conversation with Short-Round when he spied the wayward Mutt Williams reaching out for the fedora he left on a coat stand, crossong his arms at how daring his was Indy Sternly cleared his throat.

"Ahemmhem, what do you think you're doing?" He grumbled, his son stood shy and embarrased and tapped the fedora before handing it to his father. Short-Round smirked and shook his head.

Just dusting it down for ya Pops" Mutt stammered

"Uh-Hih" Indy answered unconvinced, he wrapped his wife's arm around his while staring at the boy before slowly placing the fedora where it belonged.

Their reception was held in a local hotel, champagne flowed, speeches were made, laughter was a plenty. Marion and Indiana's first dance as man and wife was 'that old devil called love' by Billie Holiday. They clung to each other without words.

In the rollercoaster ride that was our beloved adventurer's life this would be a peak, but what goes up must come down...

Just as Marion happily hobnobbed with Mingmei, a group of burly men, some in suits, some in leather jackets.

"Wan-Li Takashi, we'd like a talk with you if you please" Said the spook, the youth's face dropped as he recognised the man as MI5 rogue agent Dexter Farley.

"Oh...Shit!" He whispered

Indiana stepped up to the plate of his patriarchal role as he intervened.

"Can I help you there with anything, this is a private party" He inquired.

"Sir we have reason to believe this man has desecrated private property and took what does not belong to him"

"There must be some mistake; this man is a respectable teacher why would he desecrate private property?"

"Witnesses match his description in Fontevraund Abbey Sir. I'm afraid this is a very serious matter Mister..."

"Jones...Doctor Henry Jones" Alarm bells rang inside his head and one monumental name cropped up.

"Richard the Lionheart" He sighed.

Making his excuses, the professor orchestrated an escape plan; he was livid at his son but had no time to hear the whole story. Before he knew it he was walking out of the hotel with Marion, Sallah, Short-Round and Mutt in tow.

He sped his car down the street with the spooks in hot pursuit, Shorty threw out his apology.

"...A lot of rumours are bound about his sword Dad, I never touched the tomb I swear but I don't think he was buried with it." Petals started scattering everywhere as Marion didn't have the heart to throw her bouquet away.

"Damn it Shorty of course he's gonna be buried with it, he was a king for Christ sake! I mean Richard the Lionheart? Could you be more audacious?"

"Looks who's talking" Piped Marion as she clung to Sallah who was in the front seat with her as the boys jostled from the back.

Indy turned sharply into a corner and honked the horn like a man possessed. He had so many exits but little time, where would he go. A British embassy and state his case, pay the fine or make an appeal on Shorty's behalf – He didn't have a clue.

"Maybe the sword isn't buried there maybe it could be like Excalibur and Lake Windermere you know? Arthur wasn't buried with it, that Galahad guy took it everyone knows that" Mutt exclaimed and he leaned against the front seat.

"There is it again, folklore thirty years a teacher as still all I here from the kids is folklore!" He grumbled.

"You got any better ideas Pops?" Mutt retorted Wan Li patted his 'brother' on the shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't know I'm making this up as I go..." He grimaced, Sallah and Marion both started with grins across their faces during an impromptu walk down memory lane – Indiana wasn't amused.

"WELL I AM!" He shouted almost childishly and so suburbia was once again disturbed by the relentless shenanigans of one Doctor Jones

One day the sun will set on Indiana Jones' adventures but as far as He, his sons, his wife and his best ally were concerned...There was plenty of daylight left!

The End

**Well that is how is should have ended...in my mind anyway!**


End file.
